The Shack
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: M-rated for sex. Oneshot. Repost. Annie and Auggie are on the run in the woods after their car breaks down. What could possibly happen there?


**A/N Just noticed that I'd only reposted one other M-rated story, Two Weeks. Here's a hot little oneshot I'd done between season 1 and 2. I've got two more, About Time and Words and Actions and Consequences, if you're interested in those, too, I'll repost them. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Auggie Anderson wasn't sure what brought him to where he was at this precise moment. Actually, he did, but his body was so very exhausted, his every muscle strained, his lungs burning for air. His body was telling him to stop, stop running, find shelter. Get in from the cold, at least. Do something.<p>

His brain told him otherwise, that he wasn't in this alone, and as long as the body that was attached to the hand firmly clasped in his kept moving, he would, as well.

The wind blowing in his face, icy and harsh, was causing his breaths to become shorter and shallow. He felt his feet begin to stumble, and he was afraid he would soon lose consciousness.

With one of the last full breaths he had, he croaked, "Annie, how much further?"

"Almost there, just up ahead."

Auggie nodded, and through the extra squeeze on his hand, he forced himself to push away the pain and keep going. Just up ahead. Just up ahead. Soon his feet were no longer hitting the crunching of leaves and twigs of the woods. Softness, like grass. This time of year, though, the grass would be brown and dry. It signalled that they'd come to a clearing, and a clearing in the middle of a forest usually meant –

"We're here."

Annie had slowed down beside him, and as her grip on his hand eased, he slowed his steps, as well, gulping in huge gasps of air. Perhaps knowing his distress, Annie's free hand came up to his chest, signalling her stop. He stopped his progress, as well, dropping her hand and lifting both arms to her shoulders. Maybe to show his relief that their escape was complete and successful. But more than likely to hold himself up before his shaking legs gave out beneath him. A couple minutes to recoup, that's all he needed. He knew his body, and he hadn't yet reached his utter limit, but he'd come close.

"We need to get inside."

Auggie nodded his agreement, and he dropped his hands from her shoulders. Her hand grasped his again and guided him further across the clearing. A few words noting a couple of steps, and soon he heard a door shut behind him. The inside, he found, wasn't all that much warmer, but at least they were out of the wind. He found he could breathe better in here. Slightly musty and close, but better than outside.

"Here, sit down before you fall down," Annie said, pushing him toward one of the two hard-backed wooden chairs by the wall. She took the other, dropping the rucksack she'd plucked from the back of the car and striving to get her own breath back.

The spontaneous near mile sprint they'd just done through the woods in 20-degree weather couldn't have been helped. And now, as she had time to think, to process their situation, she did so.

For six months now, Auggie had been "in the field" as he so begged Joan to do. Annie had been on his side the entire way, though given her own still-rookie status, her input may not have been a deciding matter.

He hadn't been allowed daily or even weekly missions, like most other field agents. In the six months since word came down, he'd been on a total of eight, their current situation being the eighth. He'd been with her three times now, and Annie felt his calming presence every time. It was much more intense than just being in her ear, and she felt herself working harder, performing her best whenever she was around him.

This last mission, though, had been the only one that'd gone sideways. They were posing as a couple of tourists in Germany, tailing a mark. Who would ever believe that a blind man could be an undercover agent? That fact had allowed them to sneak out of a few situations, and this time, they thought it had, as well. Annie had spotted their tail as they drove along the winding roads. A few maneuvers had gained them a mile or two, but she always saw in the rearview the same car catching back up.

She had been so intent on pushing further, trying to outpace the men following them, that she didn't pay attention to the flashing lights on the dash. It wasn't until a loud rattle accompanied the light that Auggie, in the passenger seat, asked her what the noise was. Then she'd started to slow. Not even an extra press on the gas pedal could save them. She took half a second to curse the cheap rental before she quickly pulled it off road. The heavens had sent a small enough break in the bushes to fit the car. Though at first glance they were hidden, Annie knew that their pursuers wouldn't pass by with just one glance. They never did.

Looking around, she'd noticed the break in the bushes and trees were the beginnings of somewhat of a trail. It looked to be overgrown by at least five years, but it was there. With a quick word to Auggie, they both abandoned the car and began running. At times, it seemed the trail had petered off, but she soon found it again. She just hoped their pursuers didn't find it, as well. She was nearing the end of her stamina, and Auggie's, as well, considering how hard he began breathing, when the ramshackle wooden building peaked at her through the trees.

Now, as they sat in the shack, the growing darkness making longer shadows, she looked around, assessing their situation. It was what she knew and almost came second nature. Given the layers of dust on every surface, she knew her initial thought that the path hadn't been used for about five years was correct. It looked to be some type of hunting cabin, or maybe weekend retreat for someone wanting to "rough it."

The walls were somewhat insulated, with some kind of black coating on every upright surface. The ceiling, as well, the arched roof visible above the beams. The shack itself seemed to be sectioned into two rooms. The one they were in, and a door hanging wide open half off its hinges showed another room.

A couple of shelves, a box in the corner full of – something. The two chairs they sat on were alongside a similar wooden table. The far wall was broken by a handmade stone fireplace. The blackened interior showed it had been used in the past, but the hearth was bare. Whoever used it last had obviously cleaned up behind themselves.

His breathing and heart rate slowed, the feeling in Auggie's legs began to return to normal. By the sound of Annie beside him, she also got her breath back. "So, gonna tell me what happened back there?"

"Car broke down. Guys still on our tail. I tucked the car into a break in the bush and saw a trail. Trail ended here."

Auggie nodded, "Here being some sort of cabin not lived in a while. Air's stale."

"Want me to open a window?" Annie teased.

Shaking his head, Auggie turned toward her. "What's our situation? What's available?"

"Not much here, actually. Table and chairs, a box of something in the corner, and I can't see in it from here, but there's another room over there." Annie stood up and investigated, picking up the door and setting it to rights, wide open. That task done, she turned around. Built into the wall, rough-hewn bunk beds. Folded at the end of both of them, rolls of thin mattress topped by folded woolen blankets.

"Bedroom in here," she said, walking back out. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling more than a little tired. They'd been trailing the mark all morning and afternoon, waiting for him to make his move. When he did, they'd attempted to follow in their car, only to be spotted and chased. The high-speed chase and run after through the cold had sapped what was left of her strength.

"It's getting dark. Do you think we can risk a light, or lighting a fire?" Annie asked.

"We ran pretty far, and I didn't hear anyone chasing us," Auggie said. "How thick are these woods?"

"Pretty bad," Annie answered. "We were following an old trail, but the trees here are high, close together. If we light a fire, I doubt the smoke would be seen from the road."

"We could hang something over the windows," Auggie offered. "I'd rather not risk it at all, but unless you want us both to die of hypothermia, we need to generate some warmth."

"I saw some wood out front. Not much, probably just left over from the last tenant, but it should be enough to get us through the night."

Auggie stood. "If you don't mind getting it in, I'll do a quick sweep around, get a layout of the place."

Their tasks divvied upt, they set about them in silence, moving quickly. Annie because she wanted some type of light as it grew darker outside. Auggie because he knew their stay would last at least that night, and he'd feel more secure knowing where he was. His trip through the second room yielded bundles of bedding, and he brought them with him into the main room. He dropped them by the fireplace as Annie came back into the cabin.

"I see you found the blankets."

Auggie nodded, "Surprised they lasted this long. Guess this place is pretty airtight, no mildew or critters."

Annie chuckled. "Critters?"

"Well, if we were in the states, I'd say raccoons and squirrels, but who knows what kind of creepy crawlies lurk in these woods?"

Annie kneeled before the stone hearth, carefully laying the logs on the rough iron grate. "Well, we've got logs, but no kindling. It's almost twilight out there, but maybe I could find some twigs nearby or – oh, wait!" Annie shouted, getting to her knees and grabbing her rucksack.

"What is it?" Auggie asked.

Annie dug her hands into the sack's depths. It wasn't a normal backpack of a tourist and held several survival elements. One being a couple of firestarter sticks left over from a camping trip she'd taken the summer before with Danielle and the kids. "I knew these'd come in handy one day," she said, returning to the fire. She'd tucked a pack of matches into the package, as well, and thanked her stars under her breath that they were still dry and usable.

"Annie?"

Looking up, she saw the perplexed look on Auggie's face. "Oh, I had grabbed my bag out of the backseat of the car when we took off. Got some firestarter sticks and matches."

"Well, that's – fortuitous," Auggie said with a smile. "I just thought you couldn't go anywhere without your purse."

"Sexist," Annie remarked. "Though I doubt other women carry flammable pieces of peat, matches, a first aid kit and a compass in their purse."

"Some might, but I'm not sure I'd want to meet them," Auggie chuckled. He joined her crouched on the ground. "Did you check the chimney, see if it's blocked first?"

"Oh, good idea," Annie said, leaning over and levering herself with a hand on the stone above her head. The sky was still bright enough for her to see through. "Seems fairly clear. We should be safe enough."

"Only one way to find out. Light 'er up," Auggie said.

Deciding to use only one of the sticks, in case they were there longer than anticipated and needed the other one, Annie placed it within the pile of logs. Hopefully the logs were as dry as she hoped and would light quickly. The peat stick would stay aflame for a while, she knew, but if the logs had moisture in them, it wouldn't matter.

Auggie heard the pop and crackle as the fire caught. The instant heat beckoned him, and he reached his hands out to it. His fingers bumped into Annie's, who apparently had the same idea. "Remind me next mission to pack some gloves."

"They're still back in the hotel room, remember?" Annie said. "This was only supposed to be a follow-and-report. I'd hoped to be tucked into a bed with a full belly tonight."

"Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have any MREs in that rucksack of yours?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Not even, soldier boy. A handful of Powerbars is all that I can offer."

"You should think of MREs when we get back home," Auggie said, clenching his fingers as the warmth began to sink in. "Hardly takes up any space and they're more filling."

"Whatever," Annie replied, though the idea did sound more appetizing than what she had. Once the fire was roaring and the smoke was making its way up the chimney and not into the room, she stood. Her eyes fell on the box in the corner, and she went over to it. She brought the box over to the hearth to check out the contents.

"This was over in the corner. Wonder if there's something to eat in here," she said, lifting the dust-covered rag off the top. She set it carefully over to the side, not wanting to fill the air with the dust.

The interior of the box was now visible, and a smile crossed her face. "Well, what do you know?"

"Don't tell me, it's full of wine and caviar," Auggie said, moving over to the rolls of bedding.

"Wine and caviar, no," Annie said, lifting out a bottle. "Whiskey and Spam, yes."

"Whiskey?" Auggie said, turning back to her. "How much?"

"Full bottle. Guess the inhabitants planned on coming back," Annie said, wrapping her hand around the top to screw it off. Her grunts must have been too loud, as Auggie held his hand out to her. "Go ahead, he-man."

"Kinda free with the nicknames, are we?" Auggie said, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Keep it up, and I'll pretend I can't open this."

"You'd go without just to spite me? I don't think so."

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I do get the first shot." After a few tries, Auggie finally got the cap off the heavy bottle. "Wouldn't happen to have any cups in your rucksack, would you?"

"Nope."

"Well, hope you don't mind my cooties," he said with a wink, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a mouthful. The warmth of the liquid hit him first, the strong smell clearing his head. He knew within the half hour, he'd be feeling its full effects, but what he needed right now was warmth, and paired with the fire crackling in front of him, he was feeling somewhat normal.

A not-so-subtle ahem beside him reminded him to share the bottle, and he passed it over. As she took a drink and hummed her approval, he moved back to the bedding. He set the folded blankets to the side and unrolled the thin mattresses. They smelled as stale as the room had, but for the night, they'd have to do.

Hopefully it was for the one night only. From what he heard before Annie pulled the car off the road, it was undrivable. They were on a mission, though, and once a few blown scheduled check-ins were noted by the crew back in DC, help should be on its way. Or maybe they could make their way back to the road and catch a ride back to town. All that would have to wait until tomorrow. They wouldn't dare return to that area until enough time had passed to make sure it was clear.

He carefully laid both bedrolls on the ground in front of the fire. He heard Annie drag the box away, and he handed her one of the blankets. "You wouldn't happen to have a survival blanket in that rucksack, would you?" he asked, half-joking, half-hopeful.

"Nope, sorry," Annie replied. "I'll add it to the list, along with your MREs."

"Speaking of food –"

"Oh, yeah, the Powerbars. Sure you don't want any of the Spam?"

Auggie's nose wrinkled at the thought, and she laughed. "Okay, fine, whiskey and Powerbar supper it is."

Handing one to him, she took the other and tore off half of it, deciding to portion out her rations just in case they were stuck there longer than one night. Auggie inhaled his, and she wasn't too far behind. The last they'd ate was a quick sandwich at lunch at a cafe. Annie eyed the bottle of whiskey as Auggie took another drink and handed the bottle over to her.

"Think it's wise of us to drink so much?" she asked. "We are on a mission."

"What's the matter, Walker? Can't hold your liquor?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Auggie didn't answer, but simply cocked an eyebrow at her and held the bottle up. She took it and swallowed another mouthful. Damn, it was good. Pure stuff, too, and though it had sat in the cabin for several years now, it only made it more smooth.

"Wonder how long we're going to have to wait until they come looking for us," she mused, kicking off her shoes and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"By protocol standards, tomorrow," Auggie said, removing his own heavy shoes. "But if our pursuers have given up, maybe we could make it back to the town."

Annie groaned at the prospect. That meant a few miles of walking, once they'd made it back to the main road. "Maybe we could hitch a ride?" she asked

"Too dangerous," Auggie said, shaking his head and reaching back for the bottle.

"If we had our phone, we wouldn't be here, shivering and getting drunk," Annie said with a sigh. She laid her head on her knees, looking over at Auggie. After kicking off his shoes, he stretched his legs out in front of him, warming them by the fire, and leaning back on his hands.

"Not protocol, Annie, you know that. What if we were made, and they found it?" he shook his head.

Annie frowned, "There's gotta be a way around that. You're the techno God, isn't there something we could carry? Like, how about that GPS chip you gave me a while ago? Then they'd know where we were and come get us."

Auggie tried to hide a smile, but failed. "It might take a while for that to get officially sanctioned, and even then –"

"Sanctioned?" Annie asked, perplexed. "You mean that GPS chip you gave me all that time ago was illegal? I should be offended."

The bottle had been passed between them as they talked, and Annie now saw about half of it was now gone. She thought maybe her exhaustion was causing her head to swim, but maybe the alcohol had something to do with it. She was warmer, that's for sure.

"Are you?" Auggie asked bringing the bottle up to his lips again.

"No," Annie said simply. "Don't know why, but no, I'm not. Thanks."

She thought back to when he'd given her the chip. She'd only been an officer for a few months and at the time thought he'd only been being protective, watching out for her. But now –

She'd given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek at the time and another hug when she'd returned, grateful that he'd been right once again. Now that she knew he'd been breaking a few rules and regulations at the time, she reached over, deciding to make her appreciation more permanent.

Taking the bottle from his hands, she set it on the other side of her. He turned to her with a question in his eyes. The low flickering firelight made his chocolate brown eyes dance with hazel flecks, and she lifted herself slightly to get at the right angle. Softly, she pressed her lips to his.

It was only supposed to be a thank you, a tactile show of gratitude. But in the heartbeats it took for her to reach, to press, to linger, something changed. He tasted of the whiskey, but also something deeply familiar. In his taste, his smell. She lingered, taking it all in, and in those few extra seconds, where her lips hovered over his and their breaths mixed, warming the cool air between them, the few centimeters between them disappeared.

He reciprocated, at first with the exact same type of kiss, just a pressing of lips upon lips, but then neither pulled away.

Maybe later they could argue over who moved first, but a discreet observer could have caught the fact that Auggie reached for her first. After that, a haze of mutual grabbing, caressing, kissing and tasting. Annie soon found a sensitive spot on the corner of his jaw that caused him to groan and shudder.

His hands were everywhere after that. Annie's jacket was unzipped and pushed off her shoulders. Auggie's soon followed, placed beneath them on the thin mattress. Their mouths found the others' again, and Annie threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. His own stronger arms snaked around her torso, and given her eyes were closed, Annie didn't even realized she was moving until she felt his hand on her thigh, grasping and pulling it around his waist.

She broke away from his mouth and opened her eyes, noting her new position, which happened to be straddled across Auggie's lap. Breathing hard, all she could feel was the strength of his legs beneath her and his hands – one squeezing her thigh through the thickness of her jeans, the other at her lower back, sliding under her thick cotton henley shirt. The heat of the fire warmed her, but the caress of his fingers as they traced up and down her spine was hotter. It lit her on fire, and she arched toward the heat.

His mouth found hers again, and Annie soon found herself in a cocoon of warmth – the fire at her back and Augie pressed against her front. Whether he pulled her flush against him or she scooted there on her own, they were soon chest to chest, and Auggie's face moved down to nuzzle the hollow of her neck, then over to her collarbone. The collar of her shirt prevented anything further, and Annie groaned with disappointment.

Auggie must have heard, for his hand at her back moved quickly up, taking her shirt with it. As it became bunched under her arms, she leaned back, and with one quick movement, it came sliding off and dropped to the ground beside her. While Auggie's fingers busied themselves with the catch of her lacy bra, Annie's moved quickly on the buttons of his shirt.

As his shirt joined hers on the floor, and her bra slid off her arms, Auggie pulled her to him once again, burying his face in her neck. Annie's hands roamed his shoulders and back, taking in every muscle, line and curve. She traced the Special Forces tattoo between his shoulder blades reverently.

Auggie inhaled, the subtle yet sweet scent that was pure Annie invaded his senses, mixing with the alcohol. It was a deadly combination. His hands that had been roaming her back slid around to her front, moving up until they came to the curve of her breasts. Her breath, hot on his neck and in his ear, let out a low moan as his hand palmed and his fingers squeezed.

Annie's hands came up and clenched into his hair as pinpricks of desire flared through her at his touch. Her mouth found his again, open, pleading, tasting. She ground herself closer and closer, needing to feel him, all of him. The thickness of her jeans prevented any further sensations, yet she strove to feel them.

Soon her world tilted again as, with one smooth move, strong yet with a gentleness she wouldn't have expected, Auggie laid her on the ground, her body protected from the stale mattresses by both of their coats. Annie didn't relinquish her grip on his waist, though, and locked her heels together over his butt. As his weight fully engulfed her, fully settled over her from shoulder to ankle, she hesitated, allowing the beautiful feeling of his skin on hers sink in. It still wasn't enough.

His hands were everywhere, mapping her body, committing to memory every hollow, dip and curve. Her nipped-in waist and over the harsh feel of her leather belt and the soft cotton of her jeans. He needed more, wanted more. Her mouth had found his again, but he slid his hands between their bodies to her belt buckle, flicking it up and drawing it through the loops.

If he had any last-minute, last second hesitations of whether they were moving too fast, if she didn't really want this, they were quelled as she once again found that sweet spot under his ear. As she nipped and sucked at it, his fingers shook as they unfastened then unzipped her jeans. Their hands nearly got in each other's way at their waists as Annie was engaged in the same process.

Before his jeans could be pushed off, he reached back quickly and pulled his wallet from his back pocket, setting it beside them. Then, with a fervent wriggling, made slightly difficult by Annie's lock of her legs around his hips, they were both soon divested of all of their clothing.

Time stopped for a few seconds as they lay naked in each other's arms. Only the sound of the crackling fire and their own heavy breathing echoed through the ramshackle home.

For Annie, the feeling was one of homecoming, finding where she truly belonged. She gazed over his face, the orange flames reflected in the desire in his eyes. She whispered his name, "Auggie."

The sound of his name on her lips, filled with wonder, humbled Auggie. He always thought of her as someone who had brought him out of himself, who made him believe he could do anything. He lifted both hands to her face, picturing in his mind how she must look, brown eyes, swollen lips, smooth skin and a halo of blonde hair.

He had no words for how she made him feel. Even if he could speak, the words were lost in the desire rushing through his body as his hardness pressed firm against her. Her legs alternated between wrapping high around his waist and hips to caressing down his legs, making them shake with need.

He could wait no longer and quickly flipped open his wallet as it lay beside them. The ever-present protection that he, like a good boy, always carried with him slipped from the leather into his fingers, and he tore the package open with his a quickness he didn't think he had, he angled himself away from her, sheathed himself and resumed his former position.

Before he proceeded, he gave her a long, passionate kiss while his hand stole down to her softness, seeking out her bundle of nerves. He felt her gasp into his mouth as he delved further. She whispered his name again, "Auggie," yet this time, it was more of a plea.

He wasted no further time as he angled his hips, and with one hand under her hip and the other on her jaw, he slid inside. Slowly at first, until he was seated fully. He murmured her name, almost a prayer, almost a curse. He bent once more to capture her mouth with his, and as her legs came up around him, he began to move.

This was more than just sex, Annie knew. No need for pleading and questioning, wondering if it was right or wrong, or the consequences after. This was right, this was correct. This – was Auggie. She nearly felt tears in the corner of her eyes as his hand stroked her jaw as he moved. From her toes to her scalp, she was on fire, and it had nothing to do with the flames crackling a few feet away.

She was on fire, Auggie lit the fuse, and she wanted nothing more than to burn with him. Soon she was bucking her hips upward to meet him, her legs stroking up and down his thighs with every push. She began to shake and knew it wouldn't be long now.

Auggie felt her begin to shudder, begin to come apart on him, and he held her closer, both wanting to prolong this feeling, but knowing he couldn't stop it. Then, as she began to clench around him, he felt his own release building, and he groaned out her name as he joined in, both their rising voices echoing around the wooden walls.

As her final shout quieted down to a whimper, Auggie collapsed, half on her, half on his elbows beside her. He longed to whisper what he felt to her, but words at this point were unnecessary, almost sacrilegious. He enfolded her in his arms, almost fearful that if he let her go, she'd disappear.

As their breaths began to even out and heart rates returned to normal, so did the encroaching cold that, despite the crackling fire, caused goosebumps across their naked bodies. Annie moved first, pressing a soft kiss against his lips before sliding out from underneath him.

They both reached for their discarded clothing and dressed quickly. After a couple of minutes, they returned to their makeshift bed, Auggie throwing the wool blankets over their bodies before enfolding her in his arms.

Annie lay her head on his shoulder, content and – she smiled. She was truly happy. She was who-knows-where in a German forest, on the run from people who tried to kill her only a couple of hours ago, yet she wouldn't trade where she was right now for anything.

As she settled beside him, Auggie held her tight against his side with one arm and laced his fingers through hers with the other. He brought their entwined hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss against her knuckles before cradling them to his chest.

In the morning, when the fire had gone out and their food supply allowed them a Powerbar each, they'd have to make it out of that shack, out of the woods and back to the town, but for now, they slept, content and safe in their lover's arms.

**A/N Whew. As you all sit there fanning yourselves, know that my style of writing sex scenes pretty much differs from all others I've read. I don't mind the more graphic details, but to be truthful, it's just not my style.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
